


Christmas In The Cabin

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Life isn't perfect but in his out of the way cabin, Cain feels... Content. He has something he never thought he would have again. Christmas once again has its appeal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



> Another Christmas gift! This one is for LilyAnson. I hope you love it darlin!

Cain shakes himself, dislodging the snow that had collected on his shoulders while he was outside. He looks around his little cabin, allowing a smile to come onto his face. The holiday cheer isn’t as in your face like most other homes but the wreaths and tinsel that now dot his home are more than he has had in awhile. Slowly, he walks deeper into the cabin, his smile widening as he takes in the sight of his lover petting his Hellhound. Crowley looks up and smiles. The smaller man stands, coming to stand in front of Cain.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in. Is there a man under all this dust or must I become used to sharing a home with an Abominable Snowman?” Crowley asks cheekily. His hands flicking snow out of Cain’s hair.

 

“A kiss might melt away the rest of the snow.” 

 

The banished demon laughs and pulls Cain down for a kiss. They rest their foreheads together and just enjoy the moment. Other than finding each other neither have much reason to be “happy” in the conventional sense but then neither of them are really conventional. What with one of them being  _ the _ Cain of biblical stories and Crowley being chased out of his kingdom by a demon Cain wouldn’t mind killing.

 

“Never thought I’d see a demon celebrating the birth of one of God’s sons,” he whispers pressing a kiss to Crowley's nose.

 

“Never thought I’d be in love with one of them and yet here I am.”

 

They share smiles and pull apart. The Hellhound nudges his leg, making Cain wobble for a moment. Awkwardly he reaches down and pats the mutt. They have a tree, half bare because of Growly who has a nasty habit of eating the ornaments. The day is rather boring, they go about adding a few more festive touches to the cabin and start prep work for the food that will take all night and a good chunk of the next day to cook. It’s wonderful in its boringness. That they can simply exist in the same area, no silly compulsions to fill the air with meaningless chatter. They come together occasionally, pressing kisses to lips and hugging waists.

 

And when they go to bed they become wrapped up in each other, whispering words of adoration and worshipping each other’s bodies. Things that Cain didn’t think he’d ever get again. He wakes early and slips out of the bed, transferring the gifts he hid from Growly’s teeth and Crowley’s nosiness to under the tree. Growly approaches him and Cain hunches down so that he can find the Hellhounds ears, scratching behind them.

 

“Be a good dog and wake your master?”

 

The hound woofs lowly, the sound still sends a slight shiver down Cain’s spine, but he smiles at the retreating shadow glad to him in the home. Then the oldest son of Adam trails into his kitchen, starting breakfast with a happy hum. By the time the pancakes he started are on a plate Crowley stumbles into the dining room. A morning person his demon is not when his lover does sleep.

 

“Morning,” Cain calls out cheerfully, “and merry Christmas.”

 

Crowley grunts and keeps his head on the table before him. Still humming Cain brings a plate of food and a cup of coffee to his lover. It was interesting to learn that while they do not require food some demons still enjoyed eating and drinking.

 

“Come on love, after breakfast, we have presents to open.”

 

That gets Crowley’s attention and the demon attempts a smile. With his own plate of food, he sits down next to his lover and leans into the other man’s side. They eat, making small talk and sharing food. Then with a sense of what could almost be excitement Cain leads Crowley into the living and to the couch. He laughs when he sees the remains of the wrapping to Growly’s present on the floor.

 

“It appears someone couldn’t wait for the entire family before opening their gift.”

 

There is a happy bark from the corner and the two see a rawhide bone that has clearly been chewed on. Cain scoops up the present meant for Crowley and brings it over to the couch. He watches with anticipation as Crowley removes the paper surrounding the box. From there the demon opens the flaps, he pulls out a bottle of whiskey and an old book.

 

“Is this a first edition?”

 

“It is, there is one more thing.”

 

Crowley laughs as he pulls out a silky black teddy. He holds it out and raises an eyebrow at Cain.

 

“This is more for you than it is for me. If I even think about actually putting it on.”

 

“Your face pulling it out was amazing, though.”

 

The demon shakes his head, putting the presents down Crowley presses a kiss to Cain’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, darling. I have your present in the bedroom.”

 

Cain watches Crowley leave the room, his chest warm and content. When Colette died he doubted he would ever find happiness again. But now he has hope that maybe he will. All thanks to a demon. Crowley comes back with a lumpy package that he shoves into Cain’s hands. Carefully Cain opens the package and smiles at the wool knit sweater. He holds it up to see it fully, ignoring the thing that falls into his lap. There are bees on the sweater that makes him grin. The thing that landed on his lap is a bee plushie.

 

“It opens,” Crowley says and Cain flips it over so that he can open the velcro pocket. Nestled in the little pocket is a small bottle. He pulls out the bottle and pops it open to see if he can see if he can tell what the label-less bottle is.

 

“It’s homemade ambrosia.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Crowley hums happily leaning forward for a kiss. The rest of their Christmas is filled with yummy scents and soft touches and general goodness as the two spend the holiday holed up in their cabin. It’s not perfect, they still snip and snipe at each other, but it’s good enough.


End file.
